Jude's Mariah
by Biminigirl15
Summary: what happens after Tommy sleeps with Jude then leaves? Oh come on people we’ve all had sex ed. What do you think happened but the real question is what will she do when the father of her child returns and he does not know.rest of Summ. inside plz read
1. Jude's child and Tommy's anger

Summary: what happens after Tommy sleeps with Jude then leaves? Oh come on people we've all had sex ed. What do you think happened but the real question is what will she do when the father of her child returns and he does not know. How long will she stall in telling him and when she finally does will he able to handle it?

Jude's Secret

Chapter 1: Jude's child and Tommy's anger

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star or Tommy or Jude or anything else

Jude remembers it like it was yesterday it was the day before he left 11 months ago. He arrived at his door crying her eyes out saying that Liam had told her that he was leaving the next day

Flash back

Jude: Tommy T…T…Tommy liam said you were leaving tomorrow that not true is it please tell that's a lie?

Tommy: no of course I'm not leaving Tommy said lying through his teeth why don't you come in and sit down Jude

Jude slowing walked over to the couch and sat down still a little shock up over the whole ordeal Jude looked up at Tommy with sad eyes and that's where it all began..

Flashback end

Just hold me she had said to him. Tommy do so right away knowing he really was leaving the next day and wasn't sure when he would she Jude again he decided then he would use his time wisely.

Jude remembers the feel of his hand roaming over her body as he kissed every spot he came in contact with feverishly. She remembered what it felt like to kiss him all over. She remembered the pain she felt when she was no longer a virgin. She could sometimes almost feel the passion and pleasure as he pumped rapidly in to her core expertly till she came so hard all she could see was white when she opened her eyes to look at him. She remembers what it felt like to fall asleep next him. Most of all she remembers what it felt like to wake up and discover that he was gone forever.

Jude was pulled from her reverie when she heard her baby girl crying from the next room. That's right world I am 18 and I have a daughter from a man I love but doesn't know and most likely never will.

Jude: yes Mariah what's the matter with my girl huh? Jude said the infant as she cuddled her.

The child soon calmed down as Jude slowly lured back to sleep.

Jude: well might as well let her sleep a little longer she said as her sister Sadie cam into the room.

Sadie: what's the matter with Mariah

Jude: nothing she just woke up too soon is all. Sades?

Sadie: yea?

Jude: do you think you can baby sit for me today I have to go record that song and I won't be able to think about that if she's there

Sadie: sure no prob

Jude quickly rushed into the bathroom and took a shower while Sadie watched the baby. It now only took Jude 5 minutes to get in the shower and out again because of Mariah who she had gotten use to by now

Jude: alright Sadie I'm going into the studio now you know where everything is I'll be back in a bit

Sadie: alright bye Jude say hi to my beloved Kwest for me Jude just rolled her eyes and nodded her head at her newly wedded sister.

20 minutes later

Jude arrived at G major and walked through the doors and there was Kwest walking through the door to the studio waiting for her.

In the studio

Jude: hey Kwest. Sadie says hi

Kwest oh really well do you mind if I call and see how Sadie and Mariah are doing before we get started.

Jude: no , go on I'll Just go warm up and you give the heads up when your ready ok?

5 minutes later

Kwest: alright Jude I'm ready are you?

Jude: yep let's do this

Someday by Brittany Spears

Kwest: wow Jude that was great I think that's a wrap I'll see you at home ok

Jude: why are you not coming now you know Sadie missed you this morning since you rushed off.

Kwest: yea well I guess she's not the only one I heard you in your sleep last night Jude are you ok It seems ever since Mariah was born you seem to be missing Tommy a lot more.

Jude just stared downcast knowing what he was saying was true

Kwest : look I didn't want to get your hopes up but when I came in today I heard D screaming at someone and he said Tom if your not back by well I didn't hear when but that if he didn't get back that he would never get his job back. Even if he begged and you know how Daruis like begging

Jude looked up at him with hope clear in her eyes

Jude: Kwest I have to go

Kwest: what have I done if he doesn't come she will die for sure.

Meanwhile back in Montana

Tommy was sitting in his office talking with D again as he was screaming in his ear

Daruis: when Tommy When is the Flight you have to be out here as soon as possible you are need badly here.

Tommy: why d I didn't know you cared that much for me I'm touched really.

Daruis: cut the shit you know who I mean so you better get here so you can talk to her yourself at least she'll listen to you………maybe she doesn't listen to anybody now that she's a …Well you have to come here now I want you here by Friday is that understood Tommy or else I'm serious.

Tommy: yea I hear you D I'll be out there before you know it by the way don't tell Jude till the day before I get there so she won't stressing her self so much.

Daruis: what makes you that after almost a years worth of what you have done to her she will be here for your beckon call

Tommy: why is some one else in her life now or something he said with a hint of distaste.

Daruis: I guess you could say so you better get back here before he replaces you huh?

Tommy scowled into the phone: Fine you know what I'll be there tomorrow so you better tell that guy that he better back off my girl or I'll punch him into next month

Daruis: All right I'll tell Jude and Kwest to come and pick you up in the viper and don't say what about Sadie because she hates your guts for what you did to her sister. I would stay away from her if you ever want to have children.

Tommy then hung up the phone and thought about Jude and this guy is going down he said as he made all the arrangement for everything to go back to Toronto he was making the move permanent no one take Jude away from him no one.

On the other side with Daruis

Daruis smirked things were going just like he thought he knew that would make Tommy get his butt up here so he said now for the big part telling Jude and Kwest

Daruis walked out of his office to see Jude heading for the door

Daruis: Jude Kwest I need to talk to you for a minute

Jude: ok D what is it I have to go back to house I left Mariah with Sadie and she is already tired. She said as she looked over at Kwest who blushed and turned away. Jude smiled and turned back to Daruis who himself was chuckling

Daruis: well I have some shocking news actually Tommy's coming home tomorrow and I want you two to go and pick him up from the airport

Jude and Kwest: WHAT?!!!


	2. The Pick Up

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Instant Star Geez aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh don't sue me aahh!

Chapter 2: The Pick up

The next in Jude's room

Jude: what am I going to Sadie I haven't seen the guy in 11 months. Do you think this will hide my baby fat she asked Sadie as she held up a pair of hip hugger jeans.

Sadie: What? You don't have Baby fat Jude you lost that weeks ago when we went on that diet remember.

Jude: Then why do I feel like I still have it just because I am going to see him?

Sadie: maybe because you are going to see the father of your 2 month old baby girl

In slang you baby's daddy

Jude chuckled a little: oh Sadie don't talk ghetto and don't start ok I have told you a million times already I am letting him know about her until I want him too.

Sadie: I know Jude but he has a right too know that he is the father of your child.

Jude: I know but things are going to be hard enough as it is I just want to talk to him before I introduce him to Mariah. I mean I don't want to let him into her life only to have him pulled away from her people think that babies don't remember that stuff but they do in their subconscious

Sadie: you've been reading mother tips sites again haven't you Jude.

Jude: feh! No

Sadie: Jude?

Jude: ok yes but only just a little and it's true they do I mean they don't really remember the memory but they remember the feeling of it. It can be very damaging and I will not expose my child to that I'm sorry

Sadie: alright Jude but I think you need to tell him no more then within at the most a month and even then might be to long.

Jude: I know Sadie I tell him I promise just not right now

Kwest: are you ready Jude? Kwest yelled from down stairs come on the plane lands in an hour and it takes at least 30 minutes to get there.

Jude: ok coming

In the Car

Jude: Kwest are we there yet?

Kwest sighed knowing she was eager: no Jude we're not there yet the same as when you asked the last twenty times

Jude suddenly screamed out in joy as she spotted the airport

Jude: Kwest look I can see the airport were almost there

Kwest: yes Jude I can see it too considering I'm driving

Jude sat back down: oh right sorry

Kwest: it's alright I know your excited

Jude: yea I guess your right I have been so busy with Mariah lately I haven had the time to miss Tommy I guess that is good and bad

Kwest: how so?

Jude: I'll tell you while were waiting in the airport I just want to get there

Next the Customs

Kwest: so Jude how so?

Jude: what? Oh yea well it's good because I probably would have killed myself for missing him by now and bad because I didn't want to forget him or get over him because I would never marry or be with anyone else other Tommy he is my soul mate even he doesn't act like sometimes or even feels the same way towards me he is the only man I will ever really love

Kwest Just smiled over at G-majors princess whom even Daruis now had a soft spot for

She was now franticly searching for Tommy but when she spotted him across the room she quickly put on a serious face and waited patiently. He laughed at her inwardly and leaned in over in her ear so no one could here him

Kwest: so what happen to your excitement?

Jude: shut it Kwest or you'll blow my cover.

Kwest just chuckled at her attempt to hide her extreme Joy in seeing…

Kwest: Tommy!! Over here!

Kwest waved and Yelled in Tommy's direction

Jude Just stared at him and started to panic she turned to leave for the car when she heard just what she was dreading his voice breaking down all her walls

Tommy: Girl where you goin I thought you were her to pick me up and why were you and Kwest all whispery when I saw you D told me that you had someone else in your life I didn't know that it was you man how could you do that?

Kwest stared in shock oh he was a sly one that Daruis so that's how he got him out so fast.

Kwest: no man it's not me

Tommy: Then who is it cause I'm going to kick there ass.

Jude: hey Tommy

Tommy: hey girl how you been?

Jude: wow you have been away for 11 MONTHS with out so much as a call and expect me to go right back into with you well let me put thing in perspective for I may have forgiven because I figured you must've had a good reason for what you did otherwise you would have done it if I know like I think I do anyway but that does mean that we just go back to the way thing were you have your old job back I'll give you that but you are going to have to earn my trust all over again before I tell you anything else and don't try and ask anybody what that anything else is cause they wont tell you did you get all that Tommy?

Tommy: yea girl I got it and I am so sorry. I just want you to know that I lo…

Jude: Not yet Tommy don't say it yet when you say it I want us to be completely happy with each other ok Jude said smiling

Jude then thought privately as she followed the two friends how am I going to tell him and more importantly well he run away when he finds out.

Tommy: Come Jude let's go I want to see where you, Sadie and Kwest apparently live

Jude reacted Quickly: NO!

Tommy raised his eyebrows at here

Jude: I mean I want to take you back to your old house so you can get settled in then we can go the studio and everyone will come then we can all some pizza or something. Ha Ha

Tommy: OOK. He said looking at Jude Strangely

Jude: Oh God how in the world am I going to keep this from him this is going to be harder then I thought


	3. Starting over maybe we could be

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or anything affiliated with it

Chapter 3: Starting over maybe we could be……something

The ride to Tommy's was quite those far and It was starting to get to Tommy he didn't know what was going on but he intended to find out.

Tommy: so Jude tell me now that you have had your screaming fit what have you been doing

Kwest: yea Jude why don't you tell him what you've been "doing lately"

Jude stared at Kwest with daggers and answers Tommy's question

Jude: nothing really we finished my third album and it will be released in two weeks are you going to be here for the release party this time or do you have things to tend to somewhere else?

Tommy was not sure what to say at first but he did realize that Jude was not just going to trust him like she once did

Tommy: no Jude I'll be here I'm not going back to Montana I am here for good this time

Jude: oh ok she said as she looked away

Tommy: is that all you have been doing Just working on your album or did you find something or more appropriately someone to occupy your time.

Jude: not that it's any of your business but no not the way your thinking

Tommy: not my business ?! What are you talking about we….

Ok course Tommy was about to mention the night before he left but stopped himself thinking that Kwest didn't know about it. Kwest quickly corrected him

Kwest: if you think I don't know what happen the night before you left don't try it because Jude told me and Sadie and even Daruis so don't try and cover it up us ok. Then he solemnly looked away from him.

Tommy: You told them?

Jude: of course I did Tommy one Sadie is my sister so of course I am going to tell her about my FIRST TIME and second Kwest is my producer and brother in law so yea I would tell him because I always go to my producer for advice and third Daruis is my Boss so would be bound to notice eventually.

Tommy remained silent for the rest of the ride.

They Finally reached Tommy's old house and settled him in.

Jude: Hey Tommy when are the movers coming to bring your stuff?

Tommy: well they are supposed to bring the stuff tomorrow but who really knows movers are often unreliable. (A/N: sorry if I have offended anyone by that comment but we had a very nasty situation with our movers when we got our stuff we had been in our house for over two weeks I tell I was never so tired of sleeping on a blow up mattress anyway back to the story)

Jude: I guess your right I mean Sadie stuff was three days late when she and Kwest moved into their house.

Tommy: Jude can we talk?

Jude: we are talking Tommy.

Tommy: go to know you are still a smartass

Jude: oh you know that will never change

Tommy: I was thinking are you going to be ok with me producing you again

Jude looked up at him: Yeah well I know I mean …….Duh Tommy of course I'm ok with it you are my wing man or at least you wear we shall see if you can be that again

Tommy: come on Jude you know that I love you

Jude looked at him with wide eyes even though it wasn't a surprise: Tommy I told you to wait. Oh well I can never really stay mad at you for long it seems

And Just as they were about lean in for the kiss……………

Ha I had you didn't I you thought I was going to leave it there any way

Just as they were about to lean in for the kiss Jude's cell rang and she smiled and Tommy and when she turned around she scowled and mouthed "Fuck"

Jude: HELLO

Sadie: whoa I'm not deaf Jude I just called to ask when you and Tommy and Kwest were going to get her Daruis is getting very impatient with your band members

Jude: oh dear I see alright we'll be there in a minute ok tell everyone to come down

Sadie: Umm…Jude Honey there's something you should know

Jude: yea Sades what is it

Sadie: well Daruis and the crew are not the only ones here Porshia and Shay are here too.

Jude: What do you mean shay there he can't be there and why is Porshia there I mean I like but that is not exactly who Tommy is going want to see as soon as he got back I mean you are going to be a bad enough punishment for him Porshia is only going to rub salt in his wounds

Jude looked back at Tommy and looked as pale as a sheet this is not good is all she could think how is this going to turn out.

Things were completely quite on the ride to the studio nobody really knew what was going to happen when they got there but Jude preyed to God that it didn't involve a hospital later because she had a feeling that once Porshia and Tommy saw each other it was going to be a WWF smack down in the G-Major Lobby.

They finally arrived at G-major after what seemed liked hours and when the arrived in the Lobby who should great them but Shay and Porshia

Porshia: Oh hello Jude. Tommy

Tommy: Porshia

Jude looked back and forth between the two with anxious eyes she could practically feel the hate radiated off their bodies this was not good not good at all…

I know it's a bit short but that line seemed like a good stopping point for now besides I am kinda wore out between writing chapters for both my story by the way if you haven't read my other story it's called What do you do any way thanks for keep up with my stories I love reviews and I am trying to reply to them now so if you have a question or a suggestion do hesitate to put it in

Later

Biminigirl


	4. UmOh Dear

Disclaimer: i dont own instant Star

Chapter 4: Um...Oh Dear

Porshia: so Tommy how was your little visit back to Montana … HMM…

Tommy: not that you care but my trip was fine

Jude well isn't that great I so happy you had a nice trip now shall we…

Porshia: oh but Tommy was just about tell us about his little vacation wouldn't you like to here what he has been doing all this time hmmm Jude

Tommy: Porshia why don't you just mind your own business for once

Porshia: you would like that wouldn't you but I bet you just don't want her too know what your really like hmm why don't you tell her what you have really been doing while you were gone too afraid that little Tommy q's gonna reunion his little cover

Tommy: I will later but certainly not while your nosy ass can hear

Porshia: nosy oh thats rich Tommy if i'm nosy well at least I don't have a model addiction

Tommy: oh come Porshia you have been using that excuse for years give it up already we both know that's an excuse for you not to feel bad for your self

Porshia: FEAL BAD FOR MYSELF HOW ABOUT YOU YOU'RE THE ONE WITH A NASTY PAST I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER ABOUT YOUR FATHER DID YOU NOPE YOU PROBIBLY DIDN'T DID YOU

Tommy: OH COME ON PORSHIA THAT LOW EVEN FOR YOU BESIDES LOOK AT THE FAMILY YOU'VE GOT I WOULD BE TALKIN IF I WERE YOU

Jude: ALRIGHT THAT IS FUCKIN ENOUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone looked quick shocked at Jude first of all she never screams like that and she would never curse at least not lately.

Jude: I have had enough of this first of all Porshia it really is none of your business what e and Tommy talk about and for your information he did tell about his father and I would never hold that against him. Tom you should not talk bout D like that for he has been there for me while you were gone are we clear.

Porshia: ……

Tommy:……

Jude: I SAID ARE WE CLEAR!

Porshia & Tommy: yea

Jude: good now the shall we continue with this … thing

Shay: well you sure have gotten all high mighty since we dated haven't you Jude

Jude: I'm not getting into it with you shay not today not any other day not ever you lost your friendship with me a long time ago

Shay: oh come on Jude are still on that how pathetic I mean really we only dated for two months

Jude: WHAT? You mean to tell me that it meant nothing to you just another girl on your record well then I will keep that in mind the next time i think about trying to reconciling things with your sorry ass

Shay: yea right a least I can sing you are what did I call it avril meats more avril

Jude: That's rich considering you cant even rap when was your last single shay oh yea it was 7 months ago nice but I have you beat by I don't know 6 months maybe you should just tell the truth and say that your are the pathetic one.

Shay: That's a good one you telling me to tell the truth that is the best one I have ever heard why don't you Just tell Tommy the truth. Tell what you have at home and what Sadie has with her tell that you have a ….

Jude: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KNOW FIRST OF ALL AND SECOND IT IS NOT YOUR BUSSINESS WHAT ME AND TOMMY TALK ABOUT NOW WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO FIND YOUR LITTLE EDEN SLUT AND FUCK HER CAUSE THAT IS ALL SHE'LL EVER BE GOOD FOR.

As she said that she ran off too the studio and slammed the door so that it cracked down the middle. Everyone flinched as they heard the crack and looked over at Tommy expectantly like he was suppose to go after her like he always did. So he went.

Inside the studio

Tommy: Jude? What was that all about I mean shay was yelling pretty random stuff is there anything you want to tell me?

Jude looked over at him and smiled a smile that yea

Jude: Look Tommy I am keeping something from you

Tommy put a serious face indicating that he didn't like that she was keeping things from him

Tommy: well are you going to tell me what it is or are you just going to leave me in the dark

Jude: I'm not ready to tell you yet but I will it was wrong of shay to do that so now I feel even more guilt about keeping it from you.

Tommy: all right Jude I guess I can accept that but when do you plan telling me this Secret that you have

Jude: I'm not really sure Tommy but I do know that when I do I hope you will take it better then D did at first.

Tommy: so Jude now that you and I have screamed ourselves horse tell me what were you planning on doing today

Jude: well I have been gradually moving all my stuff to the apartment that is attached to the studio space up town if you want to help me. I mean if you help me then I could help you with your stuff you know.

Tommy: yea sure why not should we sneak out now while we have the time to get away or would you rather chance it and try and find some pizza

Jude: Duh Tommy Pizza

Tommy: of course I should have known you are always thinking with your stomach you know we could still sneak out and get our own box free of boys with hyperactive issues

Jude nodded furiously and grabbed Tommy's hand and ran to the Viper and was in the seat buckled quicker then you could blink

Jude: Finally some good food I have had nothing but rabbit food lately

Tommy looked over at her with a raised eyebrow: really I never saw you as a diet type Jude what with it did Sadie talk you into it or something geez I go away and look what happens she has you doing all sorts of ridiculous things

Jude: yea, well Sadie convinced me but it was called for

Tommy: really why your fine

Jude: so if you remember there is pizza place around the corner Tommy

Tommy noticed she changed the subject he was getting closer to the secret he knew it he just had to press a little more but not now.

Tommy: yea it a little up the way by the way do you have any thing to record we start on your 4th album tomorrow I was hoping you were being your prolific self while I was gone.

Jude: well not exactly prolific more like I got one ready and the other are rejected so far

Tommy: I see … oh were here

Jude: Tommy you remembered this is my favorite Pizza place thank you

Tommy: you know I never forget anything about you I even remember the look on your face the first minute we met.

Jude: funny I remember to except mine was much prettier then yours ha ha

Tommy: very funny Jude

Tommy turned to the counter and ordered a large cheese pizza with all the veggie toppings

Jude: what we haven't had that since lets see …..oh yea like two days before we……you……well yea you know. So should I find us a table there's one over there

Tommy looked at her sadly it was time to spill and he knew but what was he going to tell her. Maybe he would wait just a while longer no it was time and he knew it he had to do it and get it over with.

He walked over to the booth and sat right in front of Jude

Jude: so you look as if something is buggin you wanna talk

Tommy: yea Jude I think it's time I told you why I left

Jude: oh I see well then go ahead I won't say anything until you finish promise

Tommy: all right then were should I start I guess that night is as good as any. Well that night before you got there I got a phone call from my uncle in Montana and he told me that my sister had cancer and that she only had a week to live.

Jude looked horrified that she had screamed at him now

Yes I know Jude I wont hold it against you anyway when I found this out they also told me that my niece's dad was on a mission trip in Africa and would not be able to be contacted for several months to a year and there was no other way to solve the problem then to have me come down there and watch over the girl until he returned.

Obviously they knew the chances of getting messages to her dad were near impossible but they kept tryin one day he received one and was home two weeks later. He was in no condition to take care of his daughter at the time so I stayed that is why I have been gone I have only recently been able to leave him because he finally able to go on in life. I honestly think that he is even more encouraged to continue his mission work now more then ever you see she was the one who lead him to Christ in the first place so he want to make sure her memory stays with him and other's

Jude just started at him and knew almost immediately that he was ready to be a father and that she was ready to tell him but not yet tomorrow she wanted to bring Mariah to meat her father


	5. Crying over spilt milk

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star but I do own Baby Mariah

Chapter 5: Crying over Spilt milk and showering in inspiration

Well I promised by Monday and even though it is really Tuesday now I think it still counts as Monday since I haven't SLEEPT so yall are welcome thanx for reading I will get the next chapter by no later than next Monday

Jude and Tommy in the Studio

Tommy: so Jude what do you have for me this morning or do I need to catch up

Jude: well yea Kwest and me already recorded one song but you don't need to hear it now

Tommy: oh alright so do you have a song already or should we work on one together

Jude: I think I would be good if we worked on it together since it has been a while since we did that don't you

Tommy: I think that would be good for us you know re-bond with each other

Jude: yea I think your right

Tommy: so what is our song about?

Jude: it about out girl again

Tommy: ah the elusive girl again she gets around this girl so how is our girl feeling?

Jude: so is feeling light kinda like a child's laughter and she's in love so she is so happy that she feels light

Kinda like she's feelin

_She's feelin lighter then air _

_Happy with out a care_

_She feelin lighter then air _

_Lighter, lighter, lighter _

_Lighter then air _

_She's floating on her cloud of love _

Tommy: yea I like that lets go of that off that

Tommy and Jude worked in the studio for hours but them it felt like they had not been there for more then one

Tommy: so girl I think we got a happy little tune it's gonna be a hit for sure. So now that we are done what to you say we head out and do something like get a bite to eat and movie and maybe a club or something

Jude: yea that sounds good could you take me home first so I can change

Tommy: sure no prob. Uh are we going to Sadie's and Kwest's or am I taking you to your know apartment

Jude: oh yea sorry forgot about that for a second all my stuff is over there I just haven't moved my furniture for the storage yet I mean there is some stuff there but not any good furniture that isn't moldy except that couch I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. She said as she smiled back at him. He than smiled back at with a knowing smiled before the headed for the car

Inside Jude's apartment

Tommy and Jude were coming in and Jude through her purse on the nearest counter then turned to Tommy

Jude: you know were the couch is just chill till I come back I shouldn't be more then a few seconds

Jude walked slowly into her room and shut the door leaving Tommy to look around

Tommy was walking around looking at everything apparently she had brought almost everything on her own already most likely she just wanted his help with the heavy boxes

That was his guess anyway he decided to go through one particular box that said Mariah's thing s one it and wondered who Mariah was anyway. He opened the box and looked at the stuff shocked most of the things were baby close rattles baby leapfrog things that were still in the packaging and clean bottles and such. Tommy had to wonder what was Jude doing with these things what would she need them for. Oh well he would have to ask her when she got done changing.

Of course right after he finished that thought out came Jude and she peered over at Tommy and she looked at the box he was looking in her mind her eyes were bulged out of their sockets and she was screaming oh shit, oh shit , oh shit

But she didn't want Tommy to know that way so she remained calm and waited for him to ask the inevitable

Tommy: hey Jude

Jude: oh come Tommy you did not just say that.

Tommy: oh yea sorry any way what is this stuff it say's on it Mariah's stuff. Who's Mariah? Why is it all Baby stuff? Do Sadie and Kwest have a Baby on the way and Just didn't tell anybody? (A/N: sometimes he can be so dense oh Jude still loves him)

Jude: no there not but um…..Sadie loves the name Mariah and she thought that maybe one day she would have a baby girl and thought why not just go ahead and buy some things that are on sale you know she has a weakness for sales so she has be buying stuff hoping that one day she would have a baby that she could use the stuff for.

Now Jude thought well at least it's not a total lie Sadie does sometimes buy Baby things on sale and she does want a baby girl to actually use some of the stuff she buys on and she loves Mariah's name

Tommy: oh well I guess that explains everything do you want to drop off this box while were out?

Jude: um … nah I'll do it later let me just call Sadie and tell I have it I swear that she adds to that thing everyday. This was also not a complete lie it did seem like so was always buying something for Mariah

Tommy: all right I'll just wait over here while you make your car in fact I'll meet in the car ok

Jude: yea all right see you in minute

As Tommy traveled down the stairs he thought to himself. 'she is still hiding that secret from me and I have I feeling that I am getting close to it but what is it I can't get it oh well I guess she will tell me when she thinks is right

Back with Jude and Sadie on the phone

(Ringing Phone)

Sadie: Hello

Jude: hi Sadie it's me look could you look after Mariah for a little longer I know she still has an upset stomach but Tommy really feels that he has to take me out and you know I cant turn him

Sadie: of course I will watch her but Jude is it really that important that you go with Tommy tonight I mean Mariah isn't feelin to well

Jude: yes Sadie I know but I was planning on telling him tonight

Sadie: oh I see well that changes everything go luck I will call you if she get to bad ok

Jude: yea all right you gave her the medicine right?

Sadie: yea a couple of minutes ago

Jude: ok good I'll see you in a few hours toddles

Sadie: by

Jude ran downstairs and into the car

Tommy: so does the mother wishing to be want her stuff back right away or can she wait until she is actually pregnant

Jude: ha ha

Tommy: so were to first

Jude: well I was thinking that we could skip food and just go for the movie and then the club what do you say

Tommy: I say cool lets go

It only took them really about five minutes to reach the movies since the was one around the corner from were Jude's apartment was they were standing in line and they were not really sure what to go see so Tommy decided to let Jude chose for once

Tommy: Jude I'm going to buy out the whole movie so which one do you want to see

Jude: well Jamie told me that Happy feet was really good

Tommy: what the one about the penguins you cant be serious

Jude: no really Tommy he said it was hilarious and it hade a bunch of the old Motown songs in it

Tommy: well I guess it could be cool lets see it then we can go to the club alright

Jude: yea alright lets go

They went up to the ticket counter and Tommy told them to get the manger so he could discuss it with him usually he did this so as to avoid problems the normal ticket sellers didn't really go along with it usually

They finally got to talk to the manager and he allowed them to go to their movie. It seemed to end so quickly for Jude because she loved it she wanted to see more.

Tommy: so girl what did you think? He said as they were walking out of the building

Jude: I loved Jamie was right I didn't want it to end

Tommy: well I will give it to him this one time

Jude: Tommy look I am kinda tired do you think we could just got back to my apartment and talk I think it's time I told you my secret

Tommy whipped his head around when she said that. So she was finally going to tell him he thought this day would never come and yet here it was happening

Tommy: sure Jude lets go

Jude: all right

The ride to Jude's apartment was silent Jude was not going to tell him while he was driving that was for sure

They reach the apartment in record time it seemed that Tommy was more edger to learn the secret then he let on

Jude's apartment

Tommy: so Jude tell me what is it that you have been keeping from me

Jude: well you better sit down it may come as quite a shock

Tommy: ok

Jude: Tommy … Well you see I have … we have …. I was….. Just then the phone rang

Tommy: Just let it ring what is it you can tell me

Jude: no Tommy I have to take this it may be Sadie

Tommy: fine go ahead he said sighing

Jude: hello

Sadie out of breath and worried sounding: Jude Thank God I finally got hold of you Mariah didn't Just have stomach ache it turns out that she had a cold the doctors have her now we are at St. Jude Hospital they said she might be all right but you need to get down here NOW!

Jude: OMG Tommy you have got to drive me to St. Jude's now

Tommy: why what wrong?

Jude: never mind that now I'll explain when we get there we just need to go


	6. OH MY CHILD!

Chapter 6: Oh My Child

Tommy stared over at Jude

Tommy: Jude?

Jude: ….. nothing

Tommy: Jude? Tommy asked again

Jude: … still nothing

Tommy: Jude?!

Jude: huh what?

Tommy: I have been calling your for the last two minutes

Jude: sorry Tommy I have something oh my mind now I really cant talk I will explain everything when we get the hospital

Tommy: all right Jude but promise that you will

Jude: I promise Tommy now Drive I know you can go faster then this

Tommy raised at eyebrow at her but obediently stepped on the gas of his viper and took off

At St. Jude's Hospital

Jude rushed in looking for Sadie

She ran up to the counter and asked the nurse if she had seen her the nurse told her that Sadie was in the lobby

Jude: Sadie, Sadie how is she is she all right

Sadie: they say she is going to be fine they said that if we give her 24 hours the fever should go down

Jude: I can't believe I wasn't there I such a terrible mother

Tommy looked at her when she said mother

Tommy: Mother?

Sadie: Jude don't blame yourself your new at this how could you have possibly known that it as a fever and not a stomach ache I mean your not a doctor

Jude: I Sadie but it's suppose to mother's intuition or something like that I suppose to know this stuff

Sadie: I told you to stop reading those mother tips didn't I?

Jude: but I didn't get that from there anyway I just know that on my

Tommy continued to look from Sadie to Jude and back to then back to Jude until he had a crick in his neck and decided to find out what was going on once and for all

Tommy: all right will some please explain this to me?

Jude: yea that what I'm about to do. I think you that you better sit down. You see I have a child

Tommy: I'm aware of that but how can you have a child. So you were seeing someone and didn't wanna tell me

Jude: no I was seeing no one

Tommy: well that's not possible because you need two to make a baby Jude and if you were not seeing anyone then that only leaves………..

Jude: yea you Tommy Mariah is yours

Tommy:…….

Jude: yours and mine

Tommy:………

Jude started to tear up. She knew this was going to happen he was going to leave because she had his child and he didn't want to be part of her life at all

Jude: well say something please Tommy say something

Tommy then came out of shock and reach over to Jude and pulled her into a tight hug

Tommy: omg Jude I'm so sorry I'm so sorry please forgive me for not being here. Please let me be a part of our child's life I wont screw it up this time and leave. I promise I will be the best dad ever I promise. God Jude please forgive me.

Jude chocked up and smiled she beamed at him: no need for forgiveness I forgave you along time ago Tom

Tommy: when can I see her? Is she going to be all right the fevers not bad is it?

Jude: no the doctor says we should be able to take her home tomorrow they just want to monitor her for a little while to be safe.

Tommy: well I still want to see her will they let us see her?

Jude laughed at his eagerness happy as she could be: yes Tommy I am pretty sure the parents are allowed to see their children.

Tommy: ok well lets go

Tommy and Jude walked through the halls of the hospital towards the infant division. They finally came to a room that had babies and nurses. Jude turned to Tommy who seemed to be searching to see if he could spot her with without Jude telling him. Then as if he had been there from her birth Tommy turned to look at Jude and pointed to a baby in the middle of the room

Tommy: that's her isn't it that's Mariah there in the middle

Jude looked surprised but then smiled as if she knew that would happen all along

Jude: yea Tom that's her

She walked over to the door and knocked then a nurse came to it

Jude: I would like to come and see my baby Mariah

Nurse: oh yes of course is that your husband there you may come in also. Mariah is such a sweet little thing she has been pretty quiet through all this even though she has a fever she remains sweet and smiley

Jude laughed: yea that's my Mariah

Tommy looked at his baby girl for the first time and smiled he loved her instantly. Then He turned to a beaming Jude as she smiled up at him waiting to see what he would say to her.

Tommy: she's beautiful Jude all because she is your baby girl.

Jude: well tom how could she not be? Having you for a father and me for mother though she looks more like you everyday it use to haunt before you came back

Tommy: well Jude you can be assured that I am never leaving again I couldn't bring myself to do it

Jude then turned and faced the nurse

Jude: when can she be released?

Nurse: I think we should keep her overnight but you should be able to come and get her tomorrow morning.

Tommy: when is the earliest we can come and get her? Tommy asked eagerly

Nurse Laughing: 8 o'clock in the am

Jude: all right then we'll be going come on tom way don't you take my home

About twenty minutes later they arrived at Jude's apartment

Jude: Why don't you come in Tommy? Have a seat as you can see I didn't get rid of the sofa I just couldn't part with it

Tommy: Jude do you mind if I just crash here tonight I really don't feel like driving I want to be there with you when you go to pick up Mariah

Tommy sat down on the sofa and grinned with a happy look on his face

Jude: well what are you so smiley about Mr.? Jude asked even though she knew the answer

Tommy: because I am so happy to have my girl and my _baby _girl what else could I possibly want in life?

Jude: maybe for people to stop calling you lil Tommy Q? she said with a smirk

Tommy: Jude…

Jude: Lil Tommy Q……..Lil Tommy Q …….. Lil Tommy Q

Tommy: That's it girl I'll give a head start so run now

Jude: AHHHHHH!

Jude bounded from the couch across the room to her kitchen with Tommy on her heels stopped in the kitchen and he chased her around the island across the living room and into her bedroom where she finally fell on to the king size bed with a thump. They both suddenly look at each other with something that they both had been missing for the past year passion closing the gap between them instantly before long Tommy started to kiss Jude neck and nibble at her ear kissing his way down till he reached her breasts which he noticed were now wet. …………wait wet?

Tommy: Um…Jude? Are you? Um?

Jude: What? She asked in frustration

Tommy pointed down to her shirt

Jude: oh for Christ's sake. Talk about ruining a monument she mumbled that last bit to herself. Well I guess it not going to happen tonight Tom I tired anyway why don't you sleep on the couch I think that would be for the best.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at her: Why?

Jude: you wont be tempted

Tommy: all right but you know where I'm at if you need me

Jude: yes I know goodnight Tommy

Tommy: goodnight Jude

About 2 am

Jude's Dream

Jude: Tommy you have Mariah now so do you think that we could you know be together

Tommy: Jude really I don't think that would be for the best besides I have a girl waiting for me back in Montana. She would be more then happy to supply my need and not kick me out of her bed

Jude: but Tommy I did that for best not just for you but for me too

Tommy: of course it's for you who else would it be for

Jude: I'm always thinking of you how can you say that you know I love you more then anyone else in this world I would give my life for yours gladly if I had too

Tommy: yea well so would a lot of women so you know what I think I am going to back my Bachelor life in Montana maybe I will call every now and again I don't really want to be a dad just yet see you later girl

Jude: NO Tommy wait please don't leave TOOMMMYYY!

End of Dream

Jude: TOOMMMYYY!

Jude sat up straight in the middle of the night with sweat covering her face. Just then Tommy burst though the door.

Tommy: I heard you scream. Jude what the matter? He looked at her with major concern as if she were about to die in front of his eyes

Jude panting: I just had the most horrible dream I dreamed that you w..w..were going to g..go back to M..Montana and leave me and Mariah

Tommy rushed and pulled her into a tight embrace rubbing circles on back as she sobbed into his chest

Tommy: come on now Jude I will never leave you again do you want me to stay with you tonight

She nodded and so they lay down and slept through the rest of the night before she they had to go and pick Mariah up

Sorry for the wait guys here it is. I will try and write more soon I kinda know where I want it to go but I have to write the words

Anyway Later

Biminigirl


	7. Get It Together

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star so stop asking

Chapter 7: get it together

They go and pick up Mariah from the hospital. This is Tommy's and Jude's first Week back with baby and on the second day Jude goes out to do the shopping since she has yet to get things for the kitchen Tommy has his first day alone with his daughter.

Tommy awoke the next morning to find that Jude was slightly draped over him still asleep. He didn't want to wake her up because he really didn't know how much sleep she got with having Mariah. He figured it wasn't much. So Tommy got up as quietly as humanly possible and creped into the kitchen to fix them some breakfast making sure to turn on the coffee pot first before anything.

It only took Jude about five minutes to notice the amazing smells coming from the kitchens. So she hopped out of bed not even bothering put pants and walked to the kitchen with her white tank and her small boy short panties.

Jude: good morning Tommy Jude said as she entered the kitchen and stretched as she walked over to tom to see what he was cooking

Tommy: oh good mor…ning. Tommy said as he turned to look at Jude who was stretching so far in the air that her belly button was showing he also noticed a tiny little rattle bellybutton ring in it. Shock much oh yea this was a turn on for Tommy. I mean first she comes in her with practically no cloths on then she stretch so more of her body is showing then I find she has a bellybutton ring oh yea I need to step away he thought as he inched away to the table.

Jude: so Tommy Q what's for breakfast you are most obviously cooking and I will defiantly steal your breakfast if you don't give me some of what smells so good that it woke me up. First though I think I'll have some…

Tommy: Coffee. Tommy said as he handed her a cup with cream and sugar

Jude: that's nice Tommy thank you I cant believe that you remembered how I like my coffee though I remember yours too so who am I to talk.

Tommy: well you are not easily forgotten girl I thought about you everyday I was gone If I hadn't had your music to keep me going I would have gone mad.

Jude: I know what you mean If it weren't for Mariah I really don't know what you would have come home to I might have been in a mental hospital. she said as she look away.

Tommy: I know you have heard me say before but I want you too know that I am so sorry girl and that I love you more than my own life……….

Jude: and I would gladly give my life for yours because that's how much I love & need you. Jude finished for him

Tommy smiled at her knowing the loved they shared for each other

Jude: I suppose I should go get dressed now so we can go get Mariah yeah?

Tommy: Yeah you go ahead I'll clean up here

1 hour later about 9 am

Tommy: Jude, girl come on we said we would be there at 8 it's 9 now we're late. He whined at her

Jude called from the bathroom: would you stop whining and worrying it's not like their going to throw her out or something trust me as much as I love Mariah you should enjoy the quiet while you can. Now given Mariah is more quiet then most babies she is still a baby.

Tommy: oh come on Jude it cant be that bad I mean seriously Jude you are over exaggerating

Jude: you don't know Tommy waking up in the middle of the night, 2 am feedings , back aches , smell of dirty diapers permanently imprinted inside your brain , crying for no reason at all , I mean the list goes on and on. Don't get me wrong I love Mariah that why I do it all. You just wait I'm going to leave you alone with her one day and see how you do.

Tommy: all right I get it now can we go get my baby girl please Jude?

Jude: all right ok geez I think you love her more than I do my goodness. You are going to spoil her rotten I can just see it now.

Tommy: well why not she is my baby girl I can spoil her if I want to I have to make for lost time. He said sadly

Jude Sighed: well I cant believe I am saying this but as far as after the birth you haven't missed much I mean , she hasn't had her first birthday, she isn't walking she isn't talking, she is still breast feeding as you found out last night so don't beat yourself up ok.

Tommy and Jude in the Car

Jude Reached to change the radio station when she was sudden stopped by Tommy's hand.

Jude: HEY! What gives? I hate this song and you know it besides the DJ just said that Eden is coming on for an interview do you really want to here what she has to say?

Tommy: ah ah ah Jude you know the rules never mess with the radio

Jude: you have got to be kidding surly I'm allowed to change the station for this I mean Tommy really

Tommy: I'm afraid that the ownership of the car trumps girlfriend Jude sorry he said with a smirk

Jude: OH Yeah! Well I went through 20 hours of labor without any medication giving birth to the baby girl you are driving like crazy to go see so let's see you trump mother of your child then we can talk.

That wiped the smirk right off his face as he let here change the station without hesitation. (A/N: NO Epidural geez whiz it this women nuts)


	8. Umm Well you see

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star no way even if I could I wouldn't be able to afford it but alas I am but a poor student.

Chapter 8: Umm…..Well

Tommy Jude calmly walked into the hospital over to the nurse's desk. Jude turned to the women behind the counter.

Jude: could you please direct me to were I can pick up my daughter she is 2 months old her name is ….

Nurse: Straight down the hall and too your left she said in a very bored tone as if she had answered that question a million times before.

Tommy: thank you come on Jude were already late he said before Jude anything rash like slap the spit out that women's mouth

Jude: oh Tommy honestly she's not going to be able to tell she is 2 months old not 20.

Tommy: ha ha you're so funny come on

2 minutes later at the infant ward

Jude: look Tommy there's she is my Mariah

Tommy: you mean our Mariah

Jude smiled

Jude: of course I guess I'm just unaccustomed to not being alone yet

Tommy: don't worry you well get used to it he said as he leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head before taking Mariah in his hands and leading them back to the car.

At the car

Jude: so you brought the car seat right?

Tommy: " ….." nothing

Jude: Right?

Tommy turned her direction ' ok I think I'll mess with her a bit and see how see takes it she is so easy to bait sometimes but then again she may just punch me in the arm and if she punches like Sadie then I am in for some bad shit oh well I'll deal with is later'

Tommy: yeah I think so was it that funny looking black thing in the bad of your car?

Jude turned with and glared at him, slapped him upside the head then took Mariah away from him.

Tommy: Hey you've had her for a whole 11 months I think I get to hold her now don't I?

Jude turned to Tommy with her hand on her hip and evil smirk on her face directed right at Tommy.

Jude: that may be true but you just made that wise crack so let's see you put her in the car seat by the way don't strangle her please.

Tommy: so not funny.

Jude: hey I couldn't do it at first Sadie the oh so baby obsessed one had to show like three times how to put in the car.

So far the next 10 minutes there Tommy was trying to figure out the oh so complicated car seat while Jude was looking at him from her place in the back seat of course Jude was smiling and Tommy was grunting frustration turning the stupid thing around. Mariah started to laugh in her cute baby way at her father's strange sound.

Tommy: Oh even my own daughter is against me. Jude you could help you know.

Jude: well geez what took you so long to ask here take Mariah.

So then Jude handed Mariah to Tommy then reached over and quickly buckled the seat in without a glitch not taking more than two minutes to do so. Tommy just glared at her them placed Mariah in her chair then got in and took his girls home.

When they arrived at the apartment

Jude: Tommy I think me and Mariah are going to nap some more she really should but I think given the circumstances she should get as much rest as possible. Do you want to nap to if it were me I would it may be your only chance for a while.

Tommy: you know what I think a nap sounds good now that you two have stopped laughing at me.

2 hours after the nap

Mariah woke the two sleeping beauties from sleep with a sharp cry. Jude and Tommy groaned and immediately popped open their eyes to stare at each other. Jude glared at him still not quite awake.

Jude: remind me never to sleep with you again.

Tommy: oh I don't know Jude you weren't complaining then.

Jude: oh shut up this is only the beginning get ready for the longest night of your life.

Tommy: like I said it can't be that bad.

She looked him with a raised eyebrows and a doubtful expression

Tommy: can it?

Jude: you shall see mister it wasn't be that bad. Could you grab her please I think she probably needs to be feed by now.

Tommy: alright do you need anything else?

Jude: yeah grab that blanket right next to the crib would you?

Tommy hopped from the bed reached for the blanket threw it at Jude who in turn put it over her shoulder and took Mariah from Tommy. Before she fed Mariah she looked at Tommy who was staring at her like he was in shock about something

Jude: what Tommy are you staying to watch or something?

Tommy: umm yeah he said as if this was the obvious answer

Jude laughed: oh I should have known.

Jude opened her shirt to let Mariah feed and immediately she calmed from her squirming that she had been doing in Jude's arms. Tommy just stared at her in amazement Jude saw him staring at her

Jude: what Tommy have you never seen a child breast feed before?

Tommy: no actually

Jude looked at him with wide eyes.

Jude: your kidding?

Tommy: no I'm not actually

Jude: well today is your lucky day come on sit behind me

Tommy looked at her like she had lost it.

Jude sighed: oh come on Tommy trust me besides my back hurts you can rub it for me.

Slowly Tommy moved over to Jude and sat behind her just as she was switching breasts. Tommy watched as Mariah fed and watched Jude the two were just so peaceful sitting there like they were still one person. It was at that moment while he was watching Jude feed their child that he knew he could not wait any longer he had to marry her he was tired of saying goodnight to her every night and leaving his most precious thing behind. Sure all of his stuff was at the other house and he wouldn't mind having it here but having Jude and Mariah was most important. So he thought soon, soon Jude will be my wife and we will spend the rest of our life together.


	9. The Next Day Tommy' 1st Week

1Chapter 9: The Next Day (Tommy's first week day 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant star if I did we would have found out who she choose of course then again I do love a good cliffy so maybe yall wouldn't he he he

Tommy and Jude were just waking up getting ready to go into the studio of course Jude was up before Tommy. Tommy decided it was time go for some coffee as he rolled out of bed smiling at the picture of Jude and Mariah on the side table as he walked into the kitchen.

Tommy: so miss Harrison you got a cup of coffee for me or do I have to beg?

Jude: of course after all what is my wingman without his coffee with a cream and sugars be?

Tommy: Thanks Harrison Have a told you I love you today

Jude smiled: not yet by the way I love you too so what do you think about Mariah coming to the studio with us today hmm?

Tommy: I don't know Jude can you handle that I mean you aren't going to be able to watch her like you want too.

Jude: I know that but G-major is like a second home and second family everyone's seen Mariah D& everybody were there when she was born.

Tommy: oh…. Well I guess It'll be ok I just don't want you to get distracted.

Jude: Tommy don't worry I'm pro remember or have you been away that long besides she really scared me the other day sure I trust Sadie but for one I cant keep asking her to baby-sit for me. Two well I just want her with me right now she is still pretty young I just feeling the protective mother syndrome or that's what Sadie calls it at least.

Tommy: alright if it means that much to you I guess that's fine as long as you know d will be fine with it

Jude: he will he loves Mariah now grab that bag over there will and I'll get Mariah and the keys

At the studio

Jude and Tommy walk in with Tommy holding Mariah. Jude instantly spots Daruis.

Daruis: Hey, Hey there's our little Mariah how's she doing today Jude the doc said she should be better by now right? Cause if you need a better doctor you just let me know ok.

Jude: well she is still a little fevery but the doctor said it's down so she should be fine by tomorrow.

Daruis: oh hey Tommy what did I tell you she would and could easily take your place she looks just like you.

Tommy: ha ha D your funny now give my daughter back before you pollute her

Daruis: what Jude didn't tell you?

Tommy gazed confused with one eyebrow raised over at Jude

Tommy: tell me what?

Jude: I made Daruis Mariah's godfather.

Tommy: oh ok well I guess that's just fine I mean it's not like I had any say in the matter at the time.

Jude: Tommy don't be like that you weren't here and you know Daruis has changed a lot since you had him as a manager. Besides that he adores Mariah and could take care of her if any thing ever happens to us.

Tommy: I guess your right it just bugs me that I missed stuff like that you know?

Jude: you explained everything it's ok you had to go but I wish you would have told me anyway if Daruis doesn't mind watching her we can go and record that song ok?

Daruis: of course I don't mind Jude. Now get to work

Tommy: Yeah alright lets go in then

When they got into the studio Jude wasted no time

6 hours later

Tommy: That was great Jude lets go one more time and I think that should do it.

Jude: Tommy that was like the 30th time you had me sing that song today there is no way I am sing that song again and if you try and make me I am going rip of that part of you that makes you male.

Tommy ignored her last comment and continued to beg

Tommy: come girl once more please

Jude: yeah right it would be one more time for the next hour oh here I go …. Again

After about another 30 seconds into the song Daruis walked in with Mariah.

Daruis: Hey Tommy

Tommy: Hey D what's the matter something wrong with Mariah? Tommy suddenly looking worried

Darius laughed: didn't take you long to adjust did it. Anyway I just got called for a very important meeting across town so I have to go can handle her while you two are recording or should I take her with me I don't mind you know.

Tommy: nah I got it d it's fine go ahead. By the way you really have changed sorry if I came off …well you know earlier.

Daruis: it's no problem Tommy besides I haven't changed that much just a little softer that's all

Tommy: who would have thought you'd soften up D.

Daruis: yeah well don't spread that around or you will get fired and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want anyone else in the studio with Jude would you?

Daruis said with a smirk

Tommy: ok d no need to resort to that I wouldn't dream of it ok

Daruis: good now I really have to go make sure that song is done by tomorrow I really like how it's coming

Tommy: ok by D.

Tommy took Mariah and held her with one hand while mixing with the other Mariah soon fell asleep

Jude came out when her song was done and grinned at her daughter and Tommy sitting there

Tommy: What? He said finally after what seemed like hours of her staring at him

Jude: oh sorry it's just that you two looked so cute just now. So when did the godfather of hip-hip go.

Tommy: huh? .. oh yeah he said he had a big meeting with some executives about something or other said it was real important but he didn't tell me what it was about

Jude: oh ok then can we go home I think I want to get something to eat unless you want to stop somewhere before you drop me and Mariah off at the apartment. You should probably check on things back your place you haven't been over for like two weeks. Why do you keep that place anyway?

Tommy: ok wow twenty questions. Anyway we can stop somewhere if your hungry. Yes I should go check on things and I have been meaning to talk to you about that actually.

Jude: oh yeah what did you have in mind she said with a grin that was full of mischief.

Tommy: well I was thinking I could just move in with you since all my important stuff is over there with you anyway and I miss being able to grab my stuff.

Jude: ah the truth comes out. That is the only reason well I guess if you really want but if that's the only reason there's no reason for you to sleep with me I mean there is a guest room where the boys come and sleep sometimes.

Tommy: did I say that was the only reason what I meant was its' because I love you so much and love Mariah so much I cant live with out you girls any longer.

Jude: ah well in that case I guess we can share the bed. We'll worry about moving your stuff later most of it's over there all ready

Tommy: your right now about that idea of getting some food

Jude: oh yea come on we can get some food on the way home

A/N: it's been a long time since I updated this fic so here is a double update for you

I'll try to keep working oh Just everyone knows

for anyone who reads Full Metal Panic fics I am working on writing one that should be put on about mid October if not sooner but no later then that I am going be a smarter with this one and pre-write the whole story so you don't have to wait and also I have a Inuyasha fic idea rolling around though I'm not really sure what will come it.

Any way that's all for now I have to get back to working on What do you do that should be updated tomorrow or Sunday by the latest I know I have been gone a long time but I am finally getting my swing back again so no worries yall :)


	10. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star

Chapter 11

The next day started fairly early. Judeo and Tommy were awoke by the sound of Mariah's wailing

Tommy: I'll make breakfast and you two meet me in the kitchen ok?

Jude: I can make breakfast. Jude said confused

Tommy looked slightly alarmed and responded right away.

Tommy: No...I mean no the last time I let you cook breakfast when you were half asleep you almost set the stove on fire.

Jude: but Tommy I'm awake I promise. She said with a pout

Tommy: I still say that you are never fully and absolutely awake until you've had your morning coffee. So that being said you go on and get Mariah.. Please.

Jude couldn't really argue with this flawless logic so finally she conceded.

Jude: oh, um Tommy could you make me tea instead.

Tommy raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Jude sat Mariah up in her lap while she contently drank her substitute "coffee".

Jude: so Tommy whats the agenda for the day

Tommy: well Darius gave you the rest of the week off actually. I was quite surprised to be honest. I wonder why he did that, do you have any idea?

Jude looked away she knew exactly why.

Jude: yeah, so we have like three days off Right?

Tommy: yeah are you going somewhere with that.

Jude: well actually I know this place that has a light house. I use to stay there with my family when I was young.

Tommy: a light house well it is the middle of summer it might be nice to get away.

Tommy turned his face to his daughter and picked her up his face to coo at her.

Tommy: how bout it Mariah. Would you like to go on a little trip with mommy and me?

Mariah flexed her hands on Tommy's face grabbing at his nose and squealing with joy that he was smiling and taking to her. All of the sudden Jude features were alight with inspiration.

Jude: Tommy! Stay right there you and Mariah don't move k?

Tommy and Mariah both looked up after Jude said their names and both had an identical confused questioning look on their faces. Tommy nodding and with that Jude was off to the den and when she returned she had a camera in her hand. Tommy of course have a fun time with his daughter didn't notice at all when Jude returned and snapped and picture of them both

{Click!}

Tommy, startled turned around a second later.

Tommy: huh? Jude? Oh so that's what you were doing. I knew there was a reason you ran off so quick. Are you sure we'll be able to get reservations at the place so suddenly; I mean it is summer Jude.

Jude: yeah we use to go there around this time it's pretty slow for them around now anyway so they always had it ready for us. Besides the owners daughter babysat me when I was small so they know me pretty well they won't have any problem with us coming.

Tommy: ok then go ahead and call them, I'll go start to pack.

Jude got up and walked over to the phone and made the call.

Receptionist: Hello, Costal Bay Lighthouse how may I help you?

Jude: hi this is Jude Harrison I was curious if the lighthouse is open for the next three days including today as check in.

Receptionist: "yes you're quite lucky we just had a couple cancel that was supposed to come in today." There was a short silent pause were Jude thought the women had hung up then she spoke again. "By the way did you say Jude Harrison?"

Jude sighed she knew this was coming and come to expect it now.

Jude: yes Tommy and I would like to come and spend three days off relaxing before we have to return to work.

Receptionist: well that will be just fine if I could just have your expected time of arrival so I can have everything ready for you when you get here.

Jude: we are packing up the car soon maybe by late tonight around 10:00 I would say if not earlier. Oh by the way could you make sure there is not a one year old would put in their mouth

Receptionist: yes of course.

Jude: good thank you very much.

Jude hung up the phone and turned around to find Tommy in direct path.

Jude: oh ... uh Tommy what are you… you finished packing already, I was on the phone what 5 minutes you cant have everything packed up that quick.

Tommy: what can I say running from crazy rabid fan girls teaches you speed packing real quickly.

Jude: why I am I not surprised. Do you mind if I have a look at Mariah's bag just to check?

Tommy: no go ahead it's over there by the door.

Jude walked over to the bags opened Mariah's bag checking off in her head everything that needed to be there. She noticed right away that her blanket was not packed. She turned to ask Tommy where it was.

Jude: Tommy where is Mariah's blan..ket oh.

Just when she thought Tommy had forgotten it she saw Mariah asleep with her blanket in her hand resting on Tommy's shoulder.

Jude: well I guess you just thought of everything didn't you.

Tommy: I told you that I was a pro.

Jude: ok now I believe you. Are we taking the hummer?

Tommy: of course Jude I mean its like we could fit car seat in the viper.

Jude: ha-ha lets all make fun of the person who asked the silly question, very funny.

Tommy sighed rolled his eyes then grabbed the last bag before following Jude out to the car.

Tommy: so do you know how to get to this light house or are we just driving hoping to find it within the next year. You know I have no problem with that but I think Mariah's a little too young to go wondering around Canada just yet don't you.

Jude: ha-ha Tommy I have G.P.S and I know the general location.

Tommy: What? When did you buy one of those?

Jude: Sadie said to get it so I did. I was post-birth very hormonal. Besides I can't really go any long distance without getting lost and since my main way of transportation, up and left I had no choice.

Tommy: "oh" Tommy looked back to the road hoping not bring up the topic further. "So do you know how to work it or what?"

Jude rolled her eyes: yes I know how it works. I'm just setting the address.

Tommy: personally I don't trust that thing.

Jude: oh Tommy please you're so paranoid

Tommy: ok whatever let's just get going

20 minutes later

GPS: go 200 ft. then turn left on King's Hwy.

Tommy turned his head toward the GPS

Tommy: how am I supposed to know exactly how much 200 ft is without measuring huh?

Jude chuckled: Tommy it just means at the next turn

GPS: Turn left on Kings Hwy.

Tommy: no, I don't think I will

Tommy passed the turn

Jude smiled and sighed

GPS recalculating, go 0.2 miles then make a U-turn at Blake Rd.

Tommy started to grumble but went along with it.

GPS: Make a U-turn at Blake Rd.

Tommy made a U-turn

GPS: turn left, then turn left in 400 ft.

Tommy sighed all the while Jude was laughed which in turn made Mariah laugh of course Tommy was ignoring them

GPS: turn left, then turn left

Tommy: so basically you want me to make a U-turn, why not just say that

Jude: Tommy I don't…think…it can answer you.

Jude tried real hard not to start laughing again

GPS: in 200 ft. turn left on Kings Hwy.

Jude: don't miss the turn this time k?

Tommy said nothing as he turned on street bound for their lighthouse vacation.

5 hours later

By now Tommy was very agitated at the stupid GPS and Jude was almost blue in the face from laughing so much and Mariah had long fallen asleep

Jude dared a look over at Tommy hoping that it wasn't much longer she didn't know how much longer Tommy temper could mange before he hurled ms GPS out the window. Tommy on the other hand paid no attention to Jude; he was too busy trying to argue with Ms. GPS.

GPS: Recalculating make a u-turn then turn right.

Tommy: look ms GPS if I turn up here on the right it going to take me to the same fucking place.

Jude saw he was approaching the appointed U-turn on the GPS she glanced over at her boyfriend and just like she thought he would he continued going straight.

GPS: in 0.1 miles turn right.

Tommy grinned at the device like it could see him gloating that he was right.

Tommy: see you dumb piece of machinery I told you.

GPS: lost satellite reception

Tommy: What?! Oh come on as if the stupid machine could understand what I just said why the fuck would It lose reception out of nowhere. Come on be a good GPS and pick the signal back up.

GPS: Arriving at destination on right

Jude couldn't take in anymore she busted out laughing

Tommy: Jude, it's not that funny

Jude: yes it is, but you see if you're nice to ms GPS she'll be nice to you.

Tommy: yeah whatever. Is this the place or what?


	11. Finally Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star.

Chapter 11

First of all this being the last chapter I would just like to thank all of the those people that stuck it out and wait for the update even though it was like forever before I updated.

Jude: yes, my Gosh I missed this place. I haven't been here in ages oh come Tommy I'll have to show all me and Sadie old hiding places. We had so much fun here when we were little.

Tommy grinned as Jude prattled on about the light house they were about to enter.

Jude: Tommy, are you listening to me?

Tommy turned to her as she spoke suddenly realizing that she was still talking.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: Yes my love.

Jude: we have to drive up the hill to check in with the office.

Tommy: Alright do you want to go to the cape and wait or would you rather go with me.

Jude: why don't you take Mariah down. I'll go and check in.

Tommy: that's alright Mariah's asleep anyway I'll go with you.

Jude: I think things will go better if I just go you know how women react to you. Besides her daughter is bound to be running the desk now she always loved this place so I doubt that she left. Also you know how jealous I get around other women who ogle you

Tommy laughed

Tommy: how bout' I just wait in the car and we can go to the cape tomorrow when it's warmer.

Jude: yes I suppose your right it is a bit chilly and I don't want Mariah to get sick again.

Jude and Tommy drove up to the office to check in.

Jude: Alright why don't you grab Mariah's stuff and start putting her Jacket on so we can take her in?

Tommy rolled his eyes at her worry.

Tommy: Jude let's not wake her I'll just wrap her up in my coat when we go in its big enough.

Jude: but Tommy she just got over that cold and ….

Tommy: Jude, just go in and get the keys from the front desk. What is with you it's like your hormones have gone haywire? Are you having your monthly or something?

Jude stopped in her tracks she still hadn't told Tommy she was pregnant yet and her stomach had even started to show it. She would have to tell him soon or he would notice before she had the chance.

Tommy: Jude? Are you alright love?

Jude: Huh, oh yes I'm fine and no I'm not on my monthly….nosey.

Tommy smiled slightly and rubbed her in comfort not really know what was wrong.

Tommy: alright you can tell me when you're ready in the mean time go and get the keys it's freezing out here.

Jude walked in and greeted women at the desk; it was the old lady's daughter running it just like she thought.

…. Jude? Is that you my mother told me someone was coming she didn't tell me it was you my goodness you've gotten so big. How are you? Your pretty famous now , I've heard all about from the girls in town oh and in fact you should go down there everyone would be thrilled to see you I'm sure; Don't worry though if you would rather not I won't tell anyone you're here. I have gotten married since you've been here but that is about the only thing that's changed for me.

Jude was surprised. The women she had know growing up had sworn she would stay single all her life but she thought about it 'I_ guess love can even catch the most unwilling person_'

Jude: well I'm very happy for you Charlotte by the way is the piano still up on the top floor.

Charlotte's smiled faded.

Charlotte: no, mama sent it away for tuning since we don't have that many people who play it some of the notes were becoming quite sour without anyone even noticing. It should be back by tomorrow though around noon so don't be surprised if…

She was cut off as someone else entered the door.

Charlotte looked down wide eyed at Jude before looking at the newcomer than looking at Jude once more.

Charlotte: Jude you didn't tell me that someone was here with you.

Jude: Tommy I thought you were going to wait in the car

Tommy: Yes, I know love but Mariah was getting fussy.

Charlotte: geez, and a baby too Jude my goodness I'm so jealous me and Charlie have been trying for almost a year and still nothing. Mariah is adorable you're very lucky.

Jude: Well maybe we brought some of our good luck will rub off on you guys. I have to say Charlotte of all the people I knew growing up you deserve to have a child you would be a excellent mother.

Jude turned to Tommy.

Jude: Tommy, Charlotte use to baby-sit Sadie and me when I we stayed up here.

Tommy nodded with a smile as his hands were currently full holding Mariah.

Tommy: I hate to rush you too talking and catching up, but Jude we really to get her to bed, she's down for the count I think and starting to get fussy. You said they had a piano right? I doubt she'll need it tonight though she's already half asleep.

Jude: no I brought the recording you did last week though. Charttle said it was sent out for tuning and would be back tomorrow.

Tommy: oh I see. Well how bout you sing then that should cover it.

Jude: that's fine with me. I don't even know how we stared this to be honest. We are going to spoil her if we keep this up.

Tommy laughed and he started to wonder too when they had started singing with the piano every night for Mariah. Tommy moved up for a kiss not even thinking about the current proximity of charlotte.

Tommy: I'm sure the beauty of you angelic voice will be more then enough tonight. Besides that I'm suppose to spoil her she my baby girl.

Jude: oh I love this about you always knowing the things I want to here.

Charlotte felt a little uncomfortable about being close to them right now like she would be interrupting something beautiful if she spoke up. However interrupt them she did so she could give them their key and let them be on there way.

Charlotte: um…. Jude, I hate to interrupt but….. I'm back with the key and your little one really is nodding off there. Besides stop kissing front of me like that I use to baby-sit you when you were a kid you making me feel old.

Jude chuckled

Jude: oh I sorry charlotte sometimes we just go off into our own world or something. Oh yes we should find a place that's good for all of us to settle down really I'm begging to nod off myself.

Tommy: alright Jude why don't you go out to the car and I'll settle the bill so we can go.

Jude yawned and grabbed Mariah after calling a goodnight to charlotte then heading to the car.

It only took 5 minutes for Tommy to put down his card on the bill and collect the key before slowly trotting out to the car.

The car ride to the lighthouse was a sleepy sort of quiet.

Tommy looked over at Jude and then looked in the backseat at his baby girl both were sound asleep. Charlotte predicted this and proceeded to tell Tommy exactly how to get to the lighthouse before he left.

He whispered to Jude to tell here they were there.

Jude: huh? She murmured sleepily

Tommy: if you hold Mariah to you I will carry you both and then I'll come back and get the luggage.

Jude: K

Tommy smirked at here utter exhaustion and pulled the keys out his pocket then grabbed both his girls and walked inside.

The Next Morning Jude woke up at first not really sure where she was then she realized she was at the lighthouse and smiled.

She got up walked to the phone and called Sadie.

Sadie: hello?

Jude: Good Morning Sades

Sadie: oh hello dear sister have you told Tommy yet?

Jude Sighed it seemed like she was doing that a lot lately.

Jude: You never change do you Sadie?

Sadie: No Jude, no I don't especially when it comes to something this important.

Jude: Sadie I haven't told him yet but I'm going to today when we go the beach, which was part of the reason for coming here.

Sadie: Jude! You have to tell him don't chicken out ok?

Jude: Sadie I know I'm going to tell him today I promise.

Just then Tommy walked in and looked confused.

Tommy: tell me what?

Jude gasped and hung up the phone after telling Sadie a quick goodbye.

Jude: Uh……

Tommy: Jude? Tell me what?

Jude: um can it wait I was planning to call charlotte and have her baby-sit for us so we could go the beach I was going to tell you then.

Tommy: "this again Jude? I thought we agreed no more secrets. Cant you just tell me?" Tommy looked pained

Jude: well as long as you promise to go with me down to the beach later no matter what I will tell you then ok?

Tommy closed his eyes and sighed: yes I love you no matter I will go even if I'm furious or whatever.

Tommy found he was getting a little mad that Jude had kept another secret from him.

Tommy: alright Jude out with it.

Jude: maybe you sit down first

Tommy: Jude just…..!

Jude: Please?

Tommy: fine, what is it that is causing such distress love please tell me.

Jude: Tommy… I'm pregnant.

Tommy: WHAT! That's what you been hiding from me? How long known?

Jude winced she knew that he wasn't going to take it well.

Jude: since I went shopping with Sadie. She's pregnant too that's why we went out.

Tommy: well that's no that long but…. The fact that you didn't tell right away…. I need to think by myself for bit.

Jude: are you still going to meet me at the beach you did promise.

Tommy: yeah, just give a little more time. I'll meet you after lunch.

Jude: yeah ok

Jude sat in the living room with Mariah for what seemed like hours then when she had calmed down enough she decided it was time to call charlotte.

Charlotte: hello Seaside Lighthouse how may I help you?

Jude: Charlotte, can I ask a favor of you. It's kind of important.

Charlotte: of course Jude honey what is it?

Jude: can you keep Mariah for a like 2 hours me and Tommy need to go a have a talk so were gonna go to the beach. You don't mind do you?

Charlotte: of course not. Why don't I come down now I'll shut the front desk for a little while and watch her down there I could use the break anyway.

Jude: sounds good I'll see you in a minute.

The hour passed and Tommy walked back in the room he spotted charlotte and then turned to Jude

Jude: hi

Tommy: hi, you ready to go I left the car running.

Jude: yeah

Jude turned back to charlotte "we'll be back in 2 hours at the most" then she hugged and kissed Mariah before following Tommy out the door.

The ride to the beach was silent they said not a word. Nothing did they speck as they walked on the beach. However Jude did speck once.

Jude: there's this spot I use the go when I was little it's just up ahead.

Tommy simply nodded and tailed behind her.

When the reached Jude's little cave Jude sat down quietly and waited for Tommy to speak for she was sure had something to say.

Tommy: Jude I can't believe you would hide something like this from me. I thought we crossed this bridge already now I find were back at the beginning again. All I really want to know is why you didn't say anything to me right away.

Jude took a steadying breath she was close to tears.

Jude: Damn hormones, I was just scared I guess I didn't know if you would want any more children; it's not like you had much say as far as Mariah goes. Don't get me wrong I know you love her but, I didn't know … well I wasn't sure if you want another.

Tommy grinned and softly sighed in relief.

Jude: um … Tommy I don't think this is funny.

Tommy: no love it really is for you think that wouldn't want another baby just like I love Mariah it's ridiculous. Aside from me being hurt when you first told me I was thrilled because I can be there when my child is born. When they he first opens his eyes, when he first discovers his fingers, when smiles for the first time. I missed those things with Mariah and honestly I'm happy you are giving me another chance to experience them with you. I wouldn't care if we had 10 babies I would love them all everyone would be as special to me as Mariah is even though Mariah would always be my baby girl.

Without ever realizing it both Tommy and Jude were crying.

Jude: oh Tommy I had no idea you felt like this. Why didn't you talk to me? That it we need to work on our communication issues.

Tommy chuckled: yeah we do

Jude watched as Tommy reached into his jacket pocket, then she saw what it was and her eyes went wide.

Tommy: well Jude this seems like the right time to do this. Jude Harrison will you marry me?

almost certainly almost certainly

Jude was full out crying now.

Jude: well of course I'll marry you. We have to do it soon though I don't wanna be fat at my own wedding and Sadie almost certainly wouldn't like it either.

Tommy chuckled with tears running down his face as pushed the ring on her finger.

Jude: By the way I am not having 10 babies

Tommy laughed some more

Epilogue

Jude sat in her living room that was decorated with strings and banners for Mariah's first birthday. She sat down on the couch to wait for Tommy to arrive, he went to get Sadie and Kwest. She was holding Mariah in her lap her first child was a year old. As she sat she thought about all the things that had happened recently like her wedding.

Flashback

Jude remembered what it was like when her father happily walked her down the isle and gave her away. She remember the feeling of finally saying I do and being married to the one person on earth she would love forever and who love her in return. The one thing she remembers most was the small little ride to the reception where they got to sit alone together right after and he whispered in her ear "I love you Mrs. Quincy-DuTois".

Flashback end

Jude smiled at the memory he still called her that to this day though most of the time he left of the DuTois just because the other was more familiar. She was sure he just loved hearing it himself.

Before long Tommy, Sadie and Kwest walked through the door along with her dad. Jude got up to hug Sadie but when they backed away from each other Jude got a that she would never forget as long as she lived.

Jude and Sadie both looked at each other.

Sadie: Jude did that just happen or….

Jude: no Sadie I think we better find our way to the car…..now!

Tommy: Jude what's the matter? Tommy asked concerned

Kwest rolled his eyes even though inside he was panicking he was there when Jude had Mariah so he knew what to do and immediately took control with no help from Jude or Sadie of course their dad was no help either he was a lost cost.

Kwest: ok let's not panic, Stuart why don't you get Sadie out to the car. Tommy tell me where the overnight bag is, then help Jude to the car we'll follow you just get to the car.

Tommy turned and hastily led Jude to the car but not before yelling "hall closet!" to Kwest

Tommy jumped in the car and sped off. Tommy had never gone as fast as he did now too fast far as Jude was concerned especially since her child was in the back seat.

Jude: Tommy slow down labor takes hours I promise I'm not going to have the baby in the hummer.

Tommy: that's so far down on the list right now. Tommy chuckled at her dry humor

Jude: yes I know but it's ok…….

Just then a contraction cam on and Jude stared to do her breathing which made Tommy panic more.

Before long they were at the hospital and both Jude and Sadie were in labor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jude's Delivery Room

Tommy: Come on Jude you can do it

Jude: Tommy I can't, I can't push I'm too tired, I can't push anymore.

Doctor: Mrs. Quincy we need you the push now come Jude you can do it.

Tommy: come on count to 5 well do it together 1, 2,3,4,5 push!

Suddenly there was crying coming from the room and the room across the way.

Jude: no way Sadie and I gave birth at the same time.

Doctor: Congratulations Jude you have a beautiful baby boy.

Tommy smirked: told you it was a boy didn't I.

Jude smiled along with him.

Jude: yes, yes you did.

Tommy: ha, I win

Jude: Are you happy Tommy?

Tommy: Jude I don't know how I could be anymore happy then I am right this very minute.

To think little Tommy Q finally had his happy ending.

Jude: it's not the ending there's lots left to experience besides. You don't know what newborns are like yet.

Jude had a secret mischievous smile as she took in Tommy's confused face she held her baby boy and sighed she was finally truly happy

Wow it's finally done. I'm kind of happy it is cause it took me so long to go back and finish it.


End file.
